Passenger and commercial vehicles, including hybrid vehicles, are equipped with a powertrain system that provides torque to wheels of the vehicle. Hybrid vehicles typically use an automatic transmission, which may give the driver little control over the torque transferred between the engine and/or motor and the transmission.